edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Destruction of Rethink Avenue
The Destruction of Rethink Avenue, also known as the Kanker Hissy Fit, is an event that took place during the episode "Run for your Ed" when the Kanker Sisters lost their favorite Ship-in-a-Bottle (when Ed ended up sleepwalking into their trailer and got the Bottle stuck on his finger) and went on a destructive warpath on the whole Cul-de-Sac. The Eds, Rolf and his livestock are the only ones to survive unscathed, as the rest either get beat up and stuffed in bags, or at the very least got "scarred for life" by the event in some of the kids' case like Jimmy. Rolf's attitude shown that this was not the first time Rethink Avenue was destroyed because he had knowledge that he had to hide when the Kankers are very merciless, destructive, unpredictable and dangerous. The Destruction of Rethink Avenue is single-handedly the most catastrophic disaster ever in Peach Creek history beating the flooding of Peach Creek and The Destruction of the Lane. Prelude When Ed sleepwalks into their trailer and starts to eat their food, he then ends up (somehow) getting their ship in a bottle stuck on his finger. At this point, he has woken the sisters and has already left. When they had found the Bottle gone, May tries to call 911 but Lee says they should find it 'Kanker-style'. Meanwhile, Rolf is leaving to deliver a huge weenie to the market when Victor stops pulling it. Rolf then sees Wilfred scooting around the ground, and the chickens freaking out. Rolf then puts a chicken leg to his ear and knows that something is wrong. He then grabs all of his animals and runs to the shelter and locks the door. Meanwhile, Eddy and Edd go to pickup Ed at Kevin's house, where they discover the missing bottle. When they can't get it off, they go out to find a way to get it off; thus, the destruction begins. The Attack When the Eds leave, the Kankers arrive. Jimmy and Nazz are the first to see the Kankers destroy the first house. The destruction of the first house caused an Earthquake that swept through the whole street. Sarah was the first to be attacked with Jimmy watching in horror as he was hiding in his room, just before the Kankers burst open the door (Lee simply told him to make things easy and hand over the bottle, but Marie insisted that they just find it the hard way). Meanwhile, the Eds are trying to put soap on the bottle but, because Ed has a fear of soap, he runs away. He then runs into Kevin's backyard when he is cutting it. An angered Kevin tells them to go away, unaware that the Kankers had just entered his yard. Ed has just gotten rid of the soap and now wants to use sticky tape to get it off. They then go to get it, unaware that the whole street is being destroyed. They then go into Sarah's room to get it. They succeed, but are yelled at by Sarah to get out (who is hiding from the Kankers). When the Eds leave, the Kankers come in to get their next victim. Unfortunately for the Eds, the sticky tape did not work (and caused damage to Edd's house). The Eds are also in trouble when Sarah tells the Kankers (after being gagged and stuffed in a potato sack) that the Eds have their bottle and they leave to get it at Edd's house. When they got there, Edd opens the door to see his ultimate nightmare and locks it (slowly) and tells Ed and Eddy the bottle belongs to the Kankers. They try to hide in the sink, but are found. When they think this is the end, the Kankers simply take the bottle off and leave (while fighting over it). Aftermath In the end, the whole street is destroyed, Eddy has his finger stuck in the sink, and Rolf thinks the danger that he foretold is still going on. It may take a long time till he finds the destruction is over. It is also unknown how the street was rebuilt or how quickly it was. Participants *The Eds *The Kids *The Kanker Sisters Outcome: The Kankers got their ship in a bottle back, but the Eds and Rolf were the only ones able to escape from harm. Trivia *Fire trucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode. This implies that Peach Creek must have some form of emergency services. It remains unclear, though, who may have contacted them. *Except for the door, Edd's house is the only visible structure unscathed by the events. *In a wide shot of the Cul-de-Sac, Ed and Sarah's house is completely destroyed. Moments later, Sarah is shown hiding in her room. *Jimmy coins the term "Kanker Hissy Fit" in this episode; yelling it out immediately after the destruction begins. This term is reused in the online game Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury as the name of Lee Kanker's special attack. Quotes *'Rolf': "Have mercy on our miserable souls!" ---- *'Nazz': What's their problem? first house gets destroyed and a truck's horn is heard in the background Jimmy: "It's a Kanker Hissy Fit!" and Nazz runs while there's a crack on the pavement increasing size Nazz: "Aah!" Sarah: in the background "Get away from me! AAAAAHHH!" Jimmy!" Jimmy: his room "It's the end of the world as we know it!" ---- *'Jimmy': "I'm scarred for life!" Kevin: "Crazy, man, crazy!" Jonny: "Run for the hills, Plank!" ---- *'May': "Our ship in-a-bottle is gone for ever and ever and ever!" Lee: May "That's crazy talk, May! Snap out of it! We're finding our ship in-a-bottle if it kills ya! Now get out there, we got people's lives to wreck!" ---- *'Edd': the door "Good day, and how may I help…" stiff when recognizing the people at the door are the Kankers Lee: "A little birdie told us you have something of ours…" ---- *'Edd': "OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!!!!!" Eddy: "KANKERS!? EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!!" Ed: "Who!? What!? Where!? Why!?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-08h42m10s166.png|"HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-15h48m59s99 Stitch.jpg|IT'S A KANKER HISSY FIT! Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-09h12m43s62.png|The final aftermath of the Kanker Hissy Fit. 50A SC 129 (EXT.DAY) Destroyed Cul De Sac Pan.jpg|Destruction of Rethink Avenue Concept Art. 50A SC 196 (EXT.DAY) Destroyed Rolf's Backyard.jpg|Aftermath of the destruction concept art. See also *''Run for your Ed'' *The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Disasters